


Love Under The Sun

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Black leather jacket, F/M, Leather, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Teasing, cursing, dirty - Freeform, hood, leather jacket, naked, nude, outdoors, truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9951452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: Your husband returns home from a run to find you seated on the hood of his truck wearing nothing but his jacket and lace lingerie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Work title may change

His black leather jacket loosely wrapped around my body, dangling to my knees like a dress as I sat on the hood of his black truck like a model with my bare legs crossed and wavy y/e/c hair blowing in the wind, patiently waiting.

"Y/n" Simon, my husband's right hand man, whistles "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Negan" I respond, teeth seductively biting down on my bottom lip

"In the nude, out in the open?"

I scoff "It's not nude if I'm wearing a jacket-" my index finger slowly running down the leather "And lingerie, is it now Simon?"

"Well-" he clears his throat, head turning at the sound of an engine coming to a stop in front of us

Negan steps out with Lucille on his shoulder, his sparkling, bright eyes immediately landing on me, his wife, seated at the hood of his own truck, the Negan truck, as his men call it "Y/n-" he grins widely, his dark orbs slowly raking over my body "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you" I respond, twirling a strand of hair around my finger "Come here" that same finger now directing him to 'come hither'

Doing as instructed he inches closer situating himself between my now uncrossed legs. He leans Lucille against the tire of the car, his rough, manly hands now planted on my hips "Y/n, baby, are you wearing my leather jacket?"

"Yeah" I moan, nodding

"I tried to tell her Ne-"

Negan raises his index finger in front of Simon, shushing him "Everyone go the fuck inside now!" He barks authoritatively.

Bodies quickly scurry inside the sanctuary, Negan and I alone out in the open, his pet walkers behind the chain linked fence, our only spectators "Are you mad at me Negan?" I quirk a brow, smirking, my hand grabbing the zipper slowly lowering it tooth by tooth revealing a red laced bra

He shakes his head, grinning cockily "No, baby, I'm far from mad" he roughly pulls me closer to his body, smooth legs wrapping around his waist "I'm turned the fuck on"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" he nods sliding the jacket off of my shoulders, letting it fall on the hood behind me "The fucking thing looks better on you than it does on me"

I chuckle, my hands quickly working on undoing his pants

"Eager are we?" He jokes

"What can I say?-" I grab his cock inside his boxers and rub slowly at first but the speed gradually increasing, feeling him grow hard with each stroke "A girl has needs too"

"Holy fuck y/n" he grunts, throwing his head back, shutting his eyes

I bring up my hand just as he was about to climax and unclasp my bra, removing it on top of the jacket, Negan's eyes opening wide.

"You know I don't like it when you tease me y/n"

I grin mischievously, removing his shirt, tossing it carelessly behind me, snickering "So what are you going to do about it?"

Negan plants his hands on my shoulders laying me back against the cold metal. His fingers wrap around the hem of my panties, slowly sliding them off to the floor "Payback is a bitch doll" he lowers down on his knees, my legs resting on his shoulders "You never leave a man hanging"

"Neg-......oh shhh-" my breath hitching in my throat as his tongue worked wonders, swirling around my clitoris "Shit!" pleasure runs through my body like electricity "Yes!" I shout as I near an orgasm, body lifted, eyes rolling in the back of my head like the exorcist "Yes!" My digits roughly tugging on Negan's hair as he rapidly flings his tongue on my g-spot causing my legs dangling on his shoulders to shake like an earthquake "Fu-" he pulls away

"No, I was close, why the fuck did you stop?" I pant

"Doesn't feel good to be left hanging does it?" He chortles

"No, it doesn't" I give in "If I apologize would you finish what you started?"

"I have a better idea sweetheart"

My lips go crooked into a smirk as I feel his member align with my entrance, knowing, and ready for what is coming next

"You better fucking hold on to something" he warns "This is going to be a rough ride baby"

I heed his warning grabbing the sides of the truck, screams escaping my lungs as he jerks his hips forward roughly entering inside me, pounding mercilessly nonstop, my body jolting upwards against the car with each hard thrust, loud waves of pleasure echoing out in the open "Oh, Negan....shit!....oh, fuck yes, fuck me!"

He grins, grunting through gritted teeth, his hands kneading and massaging my breasts, groaning, panting, incoherently cursing under his breath as he keeps going and going like the energizer bunny fucking me harder and faster than a speeding bullet

"Oh!" I shout, coming undone with one final thrust, as has he, quickly pulling out, jerking himself off on my inner thigh

"This-" I pant, catching my breath "This makes us both even, right?"

"Oh yeah" Negan simpers wide "We're even"


End file.
